The Song of Past
by Foschidelic Reika
Summary: IMPORTANT NOTICE! ON HOLDD!
1. Chapter 1 : Missing country

**The song of Past**

_**Ciao minna, kita ketemu lagi. Kali ini Reicchan muncul dengan fic 10027 *sujud syukur*. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama ngidam bikin fic 10027 akhirnya terkabul juga. Tapi, sebenarnya ini bukan 10027 yaoi, tapi 100fem27 ^^;;. Ya, maaf kalo pada nggak suka *pundung* tapi silahkan menikmati.**_

**Disclaimer : KHR itu punyanya Amano Akira, saya cuma punya 3 poster Mukuro doang. **

**Warning : non-yaoi. 100fem27, 69fem27, 6996, Cozart27, Slight 1827, 18OC, De(daemon)G, AG, A27 dll**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Missing country, missing my brother, meets that person_

* * *

Wanita berambut cokelat itu sedang berlari di pintu keberangkatan. Ia sudah hampir terlambat dan ketinggalan pesawat yang akan membawanya ke Namimori, kota kelahirannya. Masih berlari, Tsuna sudah hampir kehabisan nafas saat menaiki tangga pesawat. Ia langsung mencari tempat duduknya. Menemukan nomor tempat duduknya yaitu nomor H2, ia langsung duduk disitu. Mengatur nafasnya sudah tidak karuan lagi. Ia mengeluarkan botol minum yang sudah ia sediakan dari tasnya. Meminum air putih dari botol minum tersebut karena ia sudah terlalu haus. Ia mendengar nada dering hp-nya yaitu lagu Once Upon a Time yang sering ia mainkan lewat piano sedari ia kecil. Tsuna mengeluarkan Hp-nya, namun ternyata tidak ada yang menelponnya.

* * *

**Mukuro's POV**

Aku duduk di kursi pesawat. Aku masuk ke dalam pesawat lebih awal. Saat pesawat hendak lepas landas, ternyata tertunda karena ada penumpang yang tertinggal. Aku mengintip lewat jendela didekat tempat duduknya. Aku melihat perempuan dengan rambut cokelat sedang berlari menuju pesawat. '_mungkin dia penumpang yang tertinggal itu_' Pikirku dalam hati. Perempuan itu akhirnya masuk kedalam pesawat. Ternyata ia duduk disebelahku. Nafasnya tersengga-senggal. Aku melihatnya minum air putih dari dalam botol yang mungkin disediakannya. Aku mendengar nada dering hp-ku. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon aku langsung mengangkatnya. Karena aku tahu siapa yang menelpon itu.

"Kufufufufu ada apa Chrome-ku yang manis?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau nanti saja kamu nelponnya. Pesawatnya hendak lepas landas," Sambungku.

"Baiklah Mukuro-sama, hati-hati ya," Ucapnya.

"Ya," Jawabku kemudian memutuskan sambungan telpon. Kemudian aku mematikan handphone ku.

'Kalau tidak salah, saat nada dering hp-ku berbunyi perempuan itu melihat hp-nya. Jangan-jangan…' Pikirku dalam hati. Tapi kemudian kulihat perempuan itu tertidur di pundakku.

**End of Mukuro's POV**

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

'_Lagu itu…_' Pikirku dalam hati. Akhirnya pesawat lepas landas. Karena terlalu capek akibat dari berlari menuju ke pesawat, aku pun tertidur.

~0o0~

'Orang itu, kepala nanas yang bodoh itu..'

* * *

(17 tahun yang lalu *masih Tsuna POV)

Saat itu, aku berumur 7 tahun. Kakakku Alaude, mengajariku bermain piano diruang music. Kami bukan saudara satu darah, hanya saja keluarga kami sudah saling kenal satu sama lain. Sejak aku masih kecil, aku sudah sering bermain bersama Alaude dan Kyoya. Disana terdapat grand piano berwarna putih dilengkapi dengan peredam suara. Alaude-nii baik padaku, meskipun terkadang ia berubah menjadi galak (?). Saat itu, aku sedang bermain lagu Once Upon a Time untuk pengambilan nilai saat pelajaran music disekolah.

"Tsunayoshi, ketukanmu salah" Alaude-nii menegurku.

"G-gomen," Kataku melanjutkannya. Akhirnya selesai juga aku berlatih dengan mendapati berbagai teguran dari Niisan. Walaupun aku sering ditegur niisan, tapi itu tandanya ia perhatian padaku. Ia juga sering melindungiku.

Esok harinya, aku datang lebih awal kesekolah, supaya bisa berlatih disekolah. Saat itu, si nanas bodoh itu datang kesekolah lebih awal juga dan saat itu lah kami bertemu.

**End of Tsuna's POV**

* * *

Pesawat akhirnya mendarat di bandara Abu Dhabi, untuk transit, dan membawa penumpang yang akan berangkat ke Jepang. Mukuro membangunkan Tsuna, menggerakkan badannya perlahan. Akhirnya Tsuna bangun, melihat ternyata ia tidur di pundak Mukuro ia sangat kaget sampai-sampai tidak mamp berkata apa-apa.

"HIIIEEEE..maafkan aku!" Teriak Tsuna kemudian pergi.

"Tsunayoshi ya?" Tebak Mukuro. Tsuna sempat kaget mendengar namanya di panggil. Namun, ia menahan diri supaya tidak menoleh. Ia menyalakan Hp-nya untuk melihat apakah ada pesan yang masuk. Ternyata ada banyak sekali pesan dari tunangannya, Byakuran Gesso. Isi pesannya pun macam-macam.

**From : Byakuran (+013568XXXXXXX)**

_Tsuna-chan, ohayo.._^_^

_Tsuna-chan hati-hati ya._

_Tsuna-chan kalau sudah sampai pasti akan kujemput._

_Tsuna-chan hati-hati ya sama kesehatanmu. Jangan sampai pingsan di pesawat_

DLL.

Tsuna hanya tersenyum membaca pesan dari Byakuran. '_Dasar Byakuran.._' Katanya dalam hati. Ia kemudian melihat pesan dari Alaude-nii.

_'Jangan lupa periksa mata dan ginjalmu.'_

Tsuna terdiam, membatu. Ia memegang sebelah matanya. Kemudian Tsuna menghela nafas panjang. Daridulu Tsuna memiliki penyakit ginjal. Namanya, Diabetes Insipidis. Kalau matanya, itu disebabkan karena kecelakaan bis sekolahnya saat ia, Mukuro, dan Kyoya masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Akibat dari kecelakaan itu, mata Tsuna buta dan mendapatkan donor mata dari orang yang tidak dikenalnya begitu juga Mukuro, mengalami luka yang sama dengan Tsuna. Sedangkan Kyoya, tidak mengalami luka yang serius hanya saja ia mendapat 24 jahitan didadanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Tsuna mematikan Hp-nya karena sebentar lagi pesawat akan lepas landas. Selesai membalas pesan ia langsung mematikan hp-nya. Kemudian ia melihat wajah Mukuro yang tertidur lelap dengan kepalanya bersandar di kaca jendela pesawat.

Ia sangat membenci Mukuro. Alasan yang mudah. Itu salahnya sendiri. Ia menyakiti perasaan Tsuna, mengkhianati perasaan Tsuna. Meninggalkan Tsuna. Yang paling penting lagi, kakaknya Mukuro, Daemon Spade, menculik kakaknya yang dicintainya.

2 jam kemudian, pesawat akhirnya mendarat di bandara terbang Namimori. Tsuna bersiap-siap untuk turun dari pesawat. Ia tidak mau Mukuro mencegatnya dan berbicara dengannya. Ia menunggu diruang tunggu penumpang untuk mengambil kopernya. Sudah mengambil kopernya, Tsuna pergi keluar ruangan dan mencari seseorang. Akhirnya ia menemukan orang berambut putih dan agak jabrik. Ia langsung berlari kearah orang itu dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hmm..Tsunayoshi-chan sesak," Ucapnya. Tsuna melonggarkan pelukannya. "Segitukah kau kangennya padaku?" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Muka Tsuna tersipu merah. Pria itu hanya mengelus kepalanya.

"Apakah kau tidak sibuk, Byakuran?" Tanya Tsuna kepada tunangannya itu.

"Sibuk sih, Cuma aku sudah minta izin ke Shouichi-kun untuk menjemputmu. Tentu saja ia langsung member izin," Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum di wajah Byakuran tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Tsuna pun membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Mukuro-sama!" Mendengar nama itu terdengar otomatis Tsuna langsung melihat kearah suara itu berasal. Ia melihat seseorang (yang paling dibencinya) sedang berpelukan dengan wanita berambut warna ungu.

"Oh, hai Chrome," Jawabnya, kemudian menghampiri Chrome dan mencium pipinya. Tsuna heran kenapa wanita secantik dia mau berpacaran dengan si kepala nanas mesum itu.

"Oh..Mukuro-kun ya?" Tebak Byakuran. Mukuro menoleh kearah Byakuran.

"Oh, Byakuran" Jawabnya datar. Byakuran dan Tsuna menghampiri Mukuro dan Chrome. Tsuna sangat kaget ternyata Byakuran kenalannya si Mukuro.

"Sudah lama ya tak bertemu," Kata Byakuran yang melingkarkan tangannya dipinggul Tsuna yang ramping itu. "Apa gadis itu tunanganmu?" Tanya Byakuran menunjuk kearah gadis dengan rambut berwarna ungu.

"Tidak kami hanya berpacaran kok. Namanya Chrome Dokuro. Chrome, ini Byakuran" Jelasnya memperkenalkan gadis yang bernama Chrome kepada Byakuran.

"Salam kenal," Jawab Byakuran. "Ini tunanganku, namanya Sawada Tsunayoshi," Kata Byakuran mengenalkan Tsuna ke Mukuro. Namun, sayang sekali karena mereka sudah saling kenal. Bahkan duduk bersebelahan di pesawat. Tapi, Tsuna pura-pura tidak mengenalnya.

"Salam kenal, Sawada-san," Ucap Chrome sambil membungkukkan badannya kearah Tsuna.

"Panggil Tsunayoshi atau Tsuna saja," Ralat Tsuna.

"Maaf ya Mukuro-kun, Chrome-chan kami harus pergi. Sampai jumpa," Kata Byakuran membawa koper Tsuna bersamanya pergi. Tsuna pun mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Chrome dan pergi bersama Byakuran.

Tsuna dan Byakuran masuk kedalam mobil yang dikemudikan oleh supir pribadi Byakuran. Tsuna. Dimobil, mereka berdua hanya diam tidak bericara apa-apa. Tsuna juga tidak ingin menceritakan kejadian ia bertemu dengan MANTAN temannya itu.

"Bagaimana kabar ayah dan ibu?" Tanya Byakuran.

"Oh, mereka baik-baik saja kok. Mereka nitip salam buat kamu," Jawab Tsuna. Kemudian mereka diam lagi.

"Kamu yakin nggak mau tinggal di apartemen yang aku sediakan?" Tanya Byakuran lagi.

Tsuna menggeleng. "Nggak apa-apa kok. Aku tinggal sama Kyo-nii aja," Jawab Tsuna kemudian tersenyum. Sedangkan wajah Byakuran menjadi masam (?)

"Apa Hibari-kun tidak apa kalau aku mengunjungimu nanti?" Tanya Byakuran.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Kyo-nii baik kok," Jelas Tsuna dengan wajah berseri-seri. Kalau keluarga Sawada dengan keluarga Hibari memang sudah kenal dekat. Jadi, Tsuna sudah menganggap keluarga Hibari seperti keluarganya sendiri. Tsuna tersenyum melihat wajah khawatir Byakuran.

"Tenanglah," Ucapnya.

Kemudian mereka terdiam lagi. Tsuna tertidur dipundak Byakuran. Rasanya nyaman dan menenangkan. Beda saat ia tidur dipundaknya Mukuro saat dipesawat. Beberapa menit kemudian, kendaraan yang ditumpangi oleh Byakuran sampai di kediaman Hibari. Tsuna turun dari mobil, begitu juga Byakuran. Ia membantu Tsuna menurunkan kopernya dari bagasi.

"Nah, Tsuna-chan sampai disini saja ya. Maaf besok aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menemanimu jalan-jalan" Ucapnya.

Tsuna tersenyum. "Tenanglah, aku mau kutemuan dulu sama teman-temanku," Jawabnya.

"Kembalilah, nanti Shouichi marah-marah tuh," Sambungnya masih tetap tersenyum.

Byakuran sedih harus meninggalkan tunangannya itu padahal mereka baru saja bertemu.

"Sampai ketemu, Tsuna-chan" Ucapnya. Kemudian mencium dahi Tsuna lalu pergi. Wajah Tsuna bersemu merah.

"Y-ya" Jawabnya sambil memegangi kedua pipinya. Tsuna menunggu sampai mobil Byakuran pergi. Byakuran melambai kearahnya. Tsuna pun membalasnya dengan melambai juga.

Kemudian Tsuna memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kediaman Hibari. Model kediaman Hibari berbentuk seperti rumah asli ala jepang. Namun cuma pintu depannya yang bergaya ala modern. Ia memencet bel yang terletak di dekat nomor kediaman. Beberapa menit ia menunggu akhirnya ada yang membukakan pintu rumah. Yang membukakan pintu adalah salah satu pelayan yang sudah lama mangabdi kepada keluarga Hibari. Pelayan itu sangat terkejut melihat kehadiran Tsuna.

"Yachiko!" Panggil Tsuna dengan nada senang.

"Tsuna-sama," Ia sangat senang+kaget+bahagia+menangis. Yachiko langsung memeluk Tsuna. Tsuna pun membalas pelukannya dengan memeluknya dengan erat. Yachiko langsung mengajak Tsuna masuk. Ia menawarkan untuk membawakan koperku tapi Tsuna menolaknya. Mengingat umur Yachiko yang sudah tua mana mungkin ia membiarkan Yachiko membawakan kopernya. Akhirnya salah satu pelayan pria yang juga Tsuna kenal sangat kaget dan senang melihat Tsuna berkunjung ke Namimori. Setelah sekian lama meninggalkan Jepang. Shouchiro (nama pelayang pria itu) melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yachiko saat melihat Tsuna didepan pintu.

Shouchiro membawa koper Tsuna kekamar yang biasa ia tempati saat masih suka menginap di kediaman keluarga Hibari. Yachiko mengantarkan Tsuna ketempat kakaknya tercinta(?) berada. Setelah berjalan sangat lama, Yachiko akhirnya mengantarkan Tsuna sampai ke bagian paling belakang rumah, yaitu tempat yang sering digunakannya dengan Alaude, Kyoya, dan Mukuro untuk bermain.

Disana terdapat sebuah taman yang ditanami sebuah pohon bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Dan juga terdapat kolam ikan didekat pohon sakura itu. Ia melihat seseorang duduk dilantai koridor, menghadap kearah taman tersebut. Orang itu berambut hitam dan agak jabrik. Mengenakan kimono berwarna cokelat dengan garis berwarna hitam. Di pundaknya sedang dihinggapi burung kecil berwarna kuning. Burung kuning itu terbang dari pundak lelaki itu, ia berkicau, "Tsunayoshi..Tsunayoshi"

Bagaimana ia melupakan taman itu? Bagaimana ia melupakan orang itu?

Kemudian lelaki itu menoleh kearah Tsuna dan menyeringai.

"Hisashiburi ne, Tsunayoshi," Ucapnya. Tidak tahan lagi menahan kerinduannya, ia langsung menghambur, memeluk orang itu. Ia menangis bahagia dipundaknya. "Okaerinasai," Sambungnya sambil tersenyum, mengelus rambut cokelat Tsuna yang panjang.

"Tadaima, Kyo-nii" Jawabnya masih menangis dan masih memeluk kakaknya yang sudah lama sekali tidak ditemuinya. Air mata masih mengalir dari matanya yang berwarna biru sapphire itu. Kyoya hanya memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum.

* * *

_**Suzuku**_

_wahhhhh...akhirnya jadi dipublish juga ini cerita..._

_Review please, reader – minna – sama ^o^_


	2. Chapter 2: Cozart and Giotto

**The song of Past**

_**Ciao minna, kita ketemu lagi. Kali ini Reicchan muncul dengan fic 10027 *sujud syukur*. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama ngidam bikin fic 10027 akhirnya terkabul juga. Tapi, sebenarnya ini bukan 10027 yaoi, tapi 100fem27 ^^;;. Ya, maaf kalo pada nggak suka *pundung* tapi silahkan menikmati. **_

_**Saya akhirnya muncul dari kubangan kehiatusan. Awalnya saya mau delet ini fic, tp karena ada yg repiuw, gak jadi deh. Dan saya lanjutinn…**_

_**Oh ya ada ralat, di chap 1 disebutin kalo Tsuna, Kyoya, dan Mukuro mengalami kecelakaan saat duduk dibangku SD. Kecelakaannya itu terjadi saat mereka duduk dibangku SMP, bukan SD. Maaf maklum ya atas kesalahan Reicchan *pundung***_

_**Oke lupakan itu, **__**Enjoy minna….**_

_**Disclaimer : KHR absolutely not mine**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter 2 : Cozart, Giotto and Daemon_

Disuatu tempat di Namimori terdapat rumah khas Jepang seperti kediaman Hibari. Kediaman keluarga Mizutani tempat tinggal keluarga terkenal dari turun temurun, klan Suzaku. Secara turun temurun, klan Suzaku memilih ketua yang mana ketua itu haruslah keturunan asli klan Suzaku. Saat ini klan mereka dipimpin oleh sebuah wanita. Ya, wanita.

Keluarga Mizutani mempunyai seorang anak laki-laki yang bernama Ryou Mizutani. Ryou Mizutani adalah salah satu guardian keluarga mafia yang bisa dibilang terkenal, yaitu Vongola Family. Ryou Mizutani adalah Cloud guardian dari Vongola family.

Ryou Mizutani mempunyai adik perempuan yang merupakan pemimpin clan Suzaku. Ryou tidak ingin menjadi ketua clan karena hal tersebut menyebalkan dan membuang-buang waktu. Alhasil, adiknya lah yang menjadi ketua clan.

Pagi itu suasana dojo sedang rame. Banyak anggota dari klan Suzaku yang sedang _sparing_ dengan pemimpin klan mereka, Reika Mizutani. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah terkapar dilantai.

"Kalian masih kurang latihan. Bagaimana bisa menandingi klan Hibari kalau kalian santai-santai begini!" Marah perempuan dengan rambut hitamnya yang panjang kepada anggota klannya itu

"Reika bukan masalah mereka kurang latihan, hanya saja kamu-nya yang terlalu kuat," Komentar seorang lelaki berambut merah dengan senyum happy-go-luck – nya (bukan Takeshi loh ya).

"Cozart kamu ngapain pagi-pagi begini disini?" Tanya Reika, ia memicingkan matanya kearah Cozart Shimon. Cozart Shimon teman sepermainan Reika saat ia masih kecil. Cozart lebih tua 2 tahun dari Reika. Jadi terkadang Reika sering menganggap Cozart sebagai kakaknya sendiri, walaupun ia sudah mempunyai kakak laki-laki, tetaplah ia paling sayang pada Cozart. Catatan, Cozart itu pemimpin keluarga Vongola family.

"Bermain," Jawab Cozart singkat.

"Harusnya kan kamu bersiap-siap duduk didepan meja kerjamu menandatangani kertas kerja yang menumpuk, kok malah main disini sih. Ryou-nii saja sudah pergi mengurus pekerjaannya yang berkeliut didunia mafia itu," Omel Reika. "Lagipula aku ingin pergi menemui Tsuna-chan," Sambungnya.

"Ah..Tsunayoshi-chan lagi ada di Namimori ya. Pantas saja tadi malam aku mendengar Enma menelpon seseorang dan kelihatannya senang sekali," Kata Cozart.

"Dasar, apa Enma tidak tahu kalau Tsuna-chan punya tunangan," Omel Reika ("Walaupun aku tidak suka padanya"). Enma Shimon adalah adik laki-laki Cozart. Ia kenal dengan Tsuna, namun tidak seakrab Kyoya dengan Tsuna.

"Ya, sama serigala penjaga neraka," Sambung Cozart sambil mengeluarkan senyumnya. Reika yang tahu siapa yang dimaksud Cozart langsung marah sampai-sampai menghancurkan pedang kayunya.

"Kenapa Tsuna-chan mau sih tinggal sama si serigala penjaga neraka itu," Ucap Reika ngedumel.

"Mungkin karena Tsunayoshi sudah menganggap kalau si serigala-penjaga neraka itu seperti kakaknya sendiri. Sejak Daemon sudah mengambil kakaknya," Jelas Cozart serius.

"Tapi bukannya ia – " Kata-kata Reika terpotong melihat ekspresi Cozart.

"Iya, aku tahu kok. Cuma yang aku pikirkan adalah sampai kapan mereka sanggup menyembunyikannya dari Tsuna," Komentar Cozart.

Reika berdiri didepan pintu kediaman Hibari. Sebal sih main kesana, yak arena ia ingin bertemu dengan Tsuna. Yachiko membukakan pintu untuknya dan menyuruhnya masuk. Yachiko mengantarkan Reika ke tempat Tsuna. Namun, ditengah jalan ia bertemu dengan serigala-penjaga-neraka. Refleks bertemu dengannya, Reika langsung menendangnya namun dengan mudahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kyoya dingin sambil menahan tendangan Reika.

"Tentu saja menemui Tsuna-chan," Jawab Reika sambil men-death glare Kyoya.

"Kapan mau nyari gaun bareng?" Tanya Kyoya. Masih menahan kaki Reika. Reika menurunkan kakinya dari Kyoya.

"Barengan sama Tsuna-chan aja," Jawabnya.

"Ara, Reicchan," Sapa Tsuna yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Kyoya.

"TSUNA-CHAN!" Teriak Reika kemudian langsung memeluk Tsuna dengan erat membuat Tsuna sesak.

"R-Reicchan," Ucap Tsuna yang kesesakkan akibat pelukan + tenaga Reika yang kuat sekali.

"Kenapa nggak bilang sih kalau bakal main ke Namimori?" Tanya Reika sambil menangis. Kyoya yang tadinya berada disana langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ia tahu pasti banyak hal yang ingin dibicarakan. Menyadari bahwa Kyoya sudah pergi, Tsuna mengajak Reika untuk duduk diruang tamu. Setelah mereka sudah duduk diruang tamu, Yachiko mengantarkan the hijau dan beberapa kue dan menaruhnya dimeja ruang tamu. Kemudian pergi untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana kabarmu di Italia, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Reika memulai pembicaraan.

"Baik walau disana sedikit (a.k.a sangat) tidak tenang," Jawabnya. Teringat hari-hari disaat Gokudera datang bersama istrinya mengunjungi Tsuna di mansionnya dan pada saat itu juga datang Squalo feat Ryohei. Tidak bisa dibayangkan lagi saat mereka datang dan kekacauan pun menimpa Tsuna yang malang. "Lalu Reika sendiri bagaimana, apa sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Tsuna. Reika terdiam, tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"M-maaf," Ucap Tsuna merasa bersalah.

"Ah..tidak apa-apa kok. Oh ya, katanya nanti minggu depan ada acara di Namimori untuk alumni SMP Namimori," Jelas Reika.

"Wah sepertinya asyik tuh," Kata Tsuna senang.

"Acaranya harus berpasangan, terus dress-code nya harus sama warnanya sama baju pasangan kita. Aku terpaksa berpasangan dengan si Hibari karena dia yang meminta," Jelas Reika sedikit mendengus.

"Byakuran pasti tidak bisa ikut karena sibuk," Jawab Tsuna.

"Eh, kalau gitu kamu sama Hibari aja," Kata Reika.

"Tidak apa kok. Lagi pula Reika sudah berpasangan sama Hibari mana tega aku untuk mengambilnya," Jawab Tsuna kemudian tersenyum.

"Maaf ya. Soalnya waktu itu dia mengajakku sebelum kamu datang ke Namimori. Jadi kamu sekarang sama siapa dong?" Tanya Reika merasa bersalah. Tapi senang juga karena Tsuna-nya yang tercinta tidak berpasangan dengan si serigala-penjaga-neraka yang dibencinya itu.

"Sama Cozart-nii kan bisa," Jawab Tsuna dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Ya sudah deh. Kita cari gaun bareng yuk," Ajak Reika. "Hibari bilang dia mau pake jas warna hitam terus kemejanya berwarna ungu. Jadi aku mau nyari baju warna ungu. Soalnya aku nggak punya," Jelas Reika dengan nada gembira.

Tsuna hanya tersenyum. Menyadari sesuatu pada diri Reika.

"Reicchan suka sama Kyo-nii ya?" Tebak Tsuna.

"Nggak," Reika langsung menjawabnya. 'Langsung bilang nggak' Pikir Tsuna dalam hati.

Mereka berdua kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. Tentunya Reika tidak menyebutkan beberapa nama yang mungkin membuat Tsuna kepikiran, yaitu; Si kepala nanas sialan, kakaknya Giotto dan yang lebih penting lagi Alaude. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Tsuna mengatakan bahwa ia dan Si kepala nanas sialan (a.k.a Mukuro. A/N: Reader pasti tau lah) satu pesawat saat ia berangkat ke Namimori. Tsuna juga bercerita bahwa ia bertemu dengan tunangan si kepala nanas sialan, Chrome Dokuro. Kemudian Reika menceritakan tentang Mukuro da tunangannya itu. Tsuna sempat kaget mendengar cerita Reika. Namun, ia menahan diri supaya tidak menangis. Dan akhirnya ia berhasil melakukannya. Reika pun lega karena walaupun Tsuna mendengar kabar Mukuro dan tunangannya, Tsuna tidak menangis ataupun sedih.

Cozart akhirnya tiba dirumahnya. Karena seharian ia sudah bekerja dan akhirnya ia beristirahat juga. Selesai melakukan tugasnya, ia langsung pulang kerumahnya dan langsung masuk kekamar mandi. Ia menyalakan air shower dan memutar keran penghangat agar airnya tidak terasa terlalu dingin dikulitnya. Ia biarkan air hangat itu membasahi tubuhnya selama beberapa menit.

Setelah selesai membersihkan badannya, ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Menutup bagian bawah badannya dan membiarkan bagian atas tetap terbuka. Memamerkan badannya yang bidang. Ia mengeringkan rambutnya yang jabrik berwarna merah itu dengan handuknya. Ia mendengar hp-nya bordering. Ia berjalan ketempat hp-nya berada. Melihat siapa yang menelponnya sebelum akhirnya menjawabnya.

"Ada apa Tsunayoshi-chan?" Tanyanya sambil menyengir lebar.

"Ah, halo Cozart-nii! Apa aku mengganggumu?" Sapa Tsuna kemudian bertanya kepada Cozart.

"Tidak kok. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaanku karena dipaksa oleh Layla," Jawabnya.

"Jadi boss itu repot ya," Komentar Tsuna. Lalu ia mendengar Cozart diseberang sana sedang tertawa.

"Tidak, itu sudah tanggung jawabku," Jawabnya. "Nah, ada apa Tsunayoshi-chan?" Tanya Cozart kembali pada awal topic.

"Itu aku mau bertanya Cozart-nii mau nggak jadi pasangan aku diacara reuni SMP Namimori? Soalnya, Byakuran sedang sibuk dan katanya lagi berada diluar negeri. Lalu, Kyo-nii sudah berpasangan dengan Reika. Kalau Cozart-nii sudah ada pasangan – "

"Nggak pa-pa nih?" Potong Cozart dan memastikan bahwa Tsuna serius mengajaknya.

"I-iya kalau Cozart-nii tidak sibuk," Jawab Tsuna.

"Baiklah, kapan kita memilih pakaian? Kalau bisa kita pergi berdua saja ya, kalau sama Reika dan Hibari bisa-bisa repot juga nih," Ucapnya sedikit miris.

"Baiklah," Kata Tsuna. "Grazie Cozart-nii. Maaf mengganggu malam-malam begini,"

"Iya nggak apa-apa kok," Jawab Cozart. "Oyasumi kawaii no hime," Ucap Cozart.

"Oyasumi Cozart-nii" Ucap Tsuna kemudian memutuskan sambungan telpon.

.

.

.

Byakuran duduk dimeja kerjanya, menandatangani beberapa laporan tentang keluarga mafia. Ia sedang bosan karena ia tidak bisa bertemu, bahkan tidak sempat menghubungi tunangannya tercinta itu. Ia melihat sebuah foto terpampang diatas meja kerjanya. Foto out adalah fotonya bersama Tsuna saat liburan musim panas di Italia. Mereka berfoto disebuah pantai di Italia. Byakuran tersenyum melihat foto tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Byakuran mendengar handphonenya berdering. Ia menjawab panggilan tersebut karena mengetahui si penelpon.

"Halo _mio amore_," Ucapnya sambil menyengir.

"Halo Byakuran! Sedang sibuk?" Tanya Tsuna. Byakuran menghela nafas panjang.

"Iya. Dan sepertinya aku bakal terkurung disini selama beberapa hari," Jelas Byakuran.

"Sudah kuduga. Untung, aku tidak mengajakmu," Ucap Tsuna. Byakuran bingung akan ucapan Tsuna. Mengetahui bahwa tunangannya itu bingung akan ucapannya. Tsuna menghela nafas dan menjelaskan.

"Sebenarnya, aku mengajak Cozart-nii untuk datang ke pesta reuni SMP Namimori," Jelas Tsuna. Byakuran sangat kaget. Sampai rahangnya seakan-akan jatuh ke meja.

"Bya – "

"Kenapa tidak mengajakku Tsuna-chan!" Tangis Byakuran.

"Ta – tapi kamu kan sibuk,"

"Untukmu, aku rela menelantarkan pekerjaan ini,"

"Nggak," "He?" "Nggak boleh. Kamu sudah sering kali menelantarkan pekerjaanmu demi aku. Jadi sesekali, biarkanlah aku pergi dengan Cozart-nii," Kata Tsuna memohon.

"Baiklah, Cuma kali ini saja kan?" "Ya" "Saat itu, aku akan mengajakmu keluar. Dan aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku pada saat itu," Jelas Byakuran mengucapkan beberapa janjinya.

"Wahh…hontou ni!" Tsuna kagum akan usaha Byakuran.

"Aku akan membawamu ke dokter," JEDAAARRRR.

"He?" Tsuna kebingungan.

"Tidakkah kamu lupa untuk memeriksa mata dan ginjalmu?" Ucap Tsuna, ia jadi teringat saran Hibari saat dipesawat kemarin.

"O – oke baiklah,"

"Sip..! Baiklah kamu harus tidur sekarang, sudah malam," Saran Byakuran. Senyum mengambang dibibirnya, ia senang setidaknya hari ini ia bisa member perhatiannya pada Tsuna.

"Oke lah. Lagipula besok aku ada janji dengan Cozart-nii. Selamat malam Byakuran" Ucapnya.

"Buonna note, Tsuna-chan. _Ti amo,_" Ucap Byakuran seketika kemudian memutus sambungan telpon.

Sesaat setelah Byakuran memutus sambungan telpon, lelaki dengan rambut merah dan kacamata berbingkai kotak memasuki ruang kerja. Ia membungkuk kepada Byakuran. Seringaian mengembang dari bibirnya.

"Bagaimana Sho-chan?" Tanyanya.

"Mengenai perintah Byakuran-sama, pencarian Giotto Sawada dan Daemon Spade masih belum ada hasil," Jelas lelaki berambut merah itu.

"Hmm begitu ya," Jawab Byakuran pendek.

"Apakah Tsunayoshi-sama tahu?" Tanya lelaki bernama Irie Shouichi itu.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak," Jawab Byakuran. "Jangan-jangan 'orang itu' tahu mengenai keberadaan Giotto Sawada," Ucap Byakuran pelan, dan tetap saja terdengar oleh Irie.

"'Orang itu'?" Ucap Irie bingung.

"Ya, Vongola Juudaime sialan itu. Cozart Shimon," Jawab Byakuran sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.

.

.

.

Disuatu tempat yang beberapa meter jauh dari Namimori, seseorang dengan rambut merah dan topi berwarna krem mengunjungi suatu tempat dengan sebuket bunga Dandelion ditangannya. Akhirnya tujuannya terhenti didepan rumah bertingkat dua yang berukuran minimalis dengan cat tembok oranye didepanya.

Lelaki berambut merah tadi memencet bel rumah tersebut, dan seseorang dengan rambut berwarna kuning membukakakn pintu. Lelaki berambut kuning itu tersenyum.

"Buonna note, Mrs. Spade!" Sapa lelaki berambut merah itu yang kemudian melepaskan topinya dan menyerahkan sebuket bunga dandelion kepada lelaki berambut kuning itu.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu. Dan lagi kenapa Mrs. Aku kan cowok. Apa yang kau lakukan dimalam-malam gini, Cozart?" Tanya lelaki berambut kuning itu, menyebutkan nama lelaki dengan rambut merah yang mencolok dan orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Cozart Shimon.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan, Giotto" Ucap Cozart sambil menyebutkan nama lelaki berambut pirang yang berdiri didepannya. "Adikmu ada di Namimori," Ucap Cozart.

Lelaki bernama Giotto itu terdiam sebentar. Menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Bisiknya.

_**Suzuku.**_

Gimana..pasti bisa ditebak gimana kelanjutannya..Aye sengaja munculin Cozart karena author sangatt cinta dengan chara berambut merah (kecuali Enma sama Irie). Makanya saya suka Renji, Eustass Kidd, Reno, G, dan lain sebagainya *author pikun*. Oke aye selesein berbacotnya dan DI REVIEW YAA!


	3. Chapter 3: Alaude and Tsuna 11 years ago

**Tittle : The Song of Past**

**Pairing : 69fem27, 18fem27, 100fem27, 6996, Afem27, AG, DeG, Cofem27, 18OC**

**Disclaimer : KHR is belong to Akira-san. Kalo saya yang punya KHR, langsung tuh 182769 saya bikin canon. Huohohohohohohohohohohohohoho**

**Warning : het & yaoi fic. Don't like don't read.**

**A/N : Huahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…saya kembali men-apdet fic ini. Maaf apdetnya lama, soalnya saya gak punya laptop jadi kudu nebeng ke adek yang super duper pelitnya minta ampun. Saya juga sibuk buat UM universitas, dan segunung try out, ulangan, dan lalalalalalala menunggu saya. Thankies buat reviewnya yaa. Maaf gak bisa dibalesin satu-satu. Buat **Silent-melody2413 **request anda baru ada di chap ini. Saya lupa kalo anda ada request masa lalunya Tsuna, Gio, Ala, Kyo, Muku, Coz, ama Dae. Baru bisanya saya buat sekarang dan mungkin saja tidak memuaskan m(_)m *bows***

**OKAYYYYY! ITU SAJA PEMBUKAAN SAYA YANG BACOT NAN CEREWET! ENJOIII!**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 3: Alaude and Tsuna 11__years ago

* * *

_

Tsuna bermimpi melihat seseorang berambut berwarna kuning keemasan. Ya, kakaknya. Ia sedang ditampar oleh ayahnya. Namun, sang kakak tidak menangis. Tsuna khawatir akan kakaknya itu, menanyainya tapi pemuda berambut kuning keemasan itu hanya tersenyum kemudian mengelus rambut Tsuna. Pemuda berambut kuning itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Tsuna. Tanpa mempedulikan Tsuna.

.

.

Air mata mengalir dari matanya yang berwarna biru sapphire

.

.

Sambil membisikkan sebuah nama,

.

.

"Giotto-nii"

.

* * *

"Tsuna-chan?" panggil seseorang dengan rambut berwarna merah dengan iris yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Tsuna yang tadinya tertidur menatap mata Cozart dengan perlahan.

"Cozart-nii?" ucap Tsuna sambil mengusap kedua matanya. Cozart tersenyum.

"Ayo kita sarapan dulu. Tadi tidak sempat sarapan kan?" ucap Cozart. Tsuna melihat kearah Cozart dan menyadari bahwa Cozart tertawa mendengar suara perut Tsuna berdendang. Cozart mengajak Tsuna turun dari mobil, dan berjalan beberapa kilometer sampai akhirnya sampai ke sebuah café. Tsuna memesan satu cangkir vanilla latte dan satu buah croissant sedangkan Cozart memesan satu black coffe dengan satu buah cheese cake. Selesai memesan makanan Tsuna melihat kearah Cozart.

"Ne~~ Cozart-nii, kenapa mencari gaunnya harus ke Tokyo? di Ikebukuro juga tidak apa. Bahkan di Namimori juga nggak apa," Tanya Tsuna. Cozart melihat kearah mata sapphire Tsuna.

"Aku mau ngajak Tsuna-chan jalan-jalan. Kan Tsuna-chan baru sampai di Jepang. Sekalian ada yang mau aku certain," jawab Cozart. Mata Tsuna melebar.

"Tentang?"

"Kakakmu," Tsuna kaget mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan dari Cozart. Tsuna ingin bertanya lagi namun terpotong niatnya karena pesanan mereka telah diantarkan. Cozart tersenyum kepada pelayan yang mengantar pesanan membuat wajah sang pelayan menjadi merah.

Sebenarnya kemarin, Cozart mengajak Tsuna untuk membeli gaun dan menginap dirumahnya. Kaget mendengar ajakan Cozart. Namun, karena mereka sudah lama saling mengenal, jadi Kyoya memberi izin walau bertentangan dengan Reika dan membuat pertempuran kecil disana.

Jadi, Tsuna memutuskan untuk menerima ajakan Cozart dan tadi malam ia menginap dirumah Cozart. Ia juga bertemu dengan Enma. Enma memeluk Tsuna, walaupun Adelheid men-glarenya habis-habisan. Ia juga bertemu dengan adik perempuan Enma yang bernama Mami. Mami sangat imut. Berbeda dengan kakaknya Cozart dan Enma.

Beberapa kemudian, Tsuna menghabiskan sarapan paginya kemudian melihat kearah Cozart.

"Nah, ada apa dengan kakak?" Tanya Tsuna. Cozart membalas pandangan Tsuna.

"Ia ingin bertemu denganmu," jawab Cozart. "Tapi Giotto hanya ingin kamu yang datang. Aku yang akan menunjukkan tempatnya," jelas Cozart.

"Y-ya," jawab Tsuna pelan. Beberapa menit kemudian Cozart selesai menghabiskan makanannya. Membayar bill café dan mereka pergi mengunjungi sebuah butik tempat Cozart menemani Mami, kakak perempuannya membeli gaun. Cozart menginginkan Tsuna mengenakan gaun berwarna merah. Tsuna langsung menyambar gaun berwarna merah selutut. Dibagian pinggangnya terdapat pita besar dengan warna senada dengan gaun tersebut. Gaun iitu hanya memiliki satu lengan. Dilengan sebelah kanan terdapat bunga besar dan yang sebelahnya dibiarkan begitu saja.

"Tsuna-chan totemo kawaii! Tapi, nggak kedinginan tuh?" komentar Cozart yang kemudian bertanya kepada Tsuna mengenai gaun yang ia pilih.

"Nggak kok. Udah terbiasa," jawab Tsuna kemudian mengeluarkan senyum mautnya. Wajah Cozart berubah jadi merah dan mematung. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak meihat senyum 'maut' itu terukir diwajah Tsuna yang cantik itu.

"Cozart-nii doushite?" Tanya Tsuna sambil memiringkan kepalanya seperti anak kecil yang polos membuat wajah Cozart berubah menjadi kepiting rebus.

"Ng-nggak pa-pa kok," jawab Cozart. "Bagaimana kalau Tsuna-chan mencoba dulu bajunya. Siapa tahu tidak cocok dibadanmu," sambung Cozart memberi saran. Tsuna tersenyum mendengar saran Cozart dan langsung beranjak kekamar pas.

Tsuna memasuki kamar pas dan menggantung gaun yang akan ia coba. Ia melepas bajunya satu persatu dan menggantinya dengan gaun yang dipilihnya. Selesai mengenakan gaun itu, Tsuna merapihkan gaunnya dan melihat kearah kaca yang ada tepat didepannya.

Tsuna terkaget.

Wajah yang ia lihat dicermin tidak memantulkan wajahnya. Melainkan, wajah yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat…

Alaude."KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" seketika kemudian Tsuna berteriak membuat seisi butik tersebut mendengar teriakan Tsuna. Cozart yang tahu suara teriakan itu langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dan langsung menuju kekamar pas. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Cozart langsung membuka pintu tersebut dan melihat Tsuna yang terduduk dilantai dengan tangan berlumuran darah dan serpihan kaca berada dimana-mana.

"Ts-Tsuna-chan," ucap Cozart pelan kemudian membantu Tsuna berdiri. "Ada apa?" Tanya Cozart. Tubuh Tsuna gemetaran.

"A-Alaude-nii.." ucapnya sembari melihat ke sisa cermin yang masih ada dihadapannya. Matanya membesar kemudian menyentuh mata kirinya. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dipantulkan oleh cermin itu. Ia melihat kearah cermin tersebut, namun yang dipantulkan oleh cermin itu bukanlah dirinya melainkan kakak tiri Kyoya Hibari, Alaude.

.

.

* * *

_Bocah perempuan berumuh sekitar 6 tahun itu mengintip dari jendela kamarnya. Ia melihat teman-temannya yang sedang memanggil dirinya untuk bermain. Namun, ia tidak bisa. Ibu angkatnya tidak mengizinkan Tsuna untuk bermain diluar. Dikarenakan penyakit yang dideritanya. Ia masih mengintip dari balik jendela kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Ia merasa seperti orang yang tidak berdaya. Dan kurang kasih sayang._

_Ibu kandungnya meninggal saat melahirkan dirinya. Lalu ayahnya menikah dengan wanita lain. Wanita itu bernama Anna Clause. Anna adalah wanita yang ditemui ayahnya, Sawada Iemitsu saat mengunjungi Inggris. Anna seorang penyanyi classic terkenal. Dan suaranya sangatlah indah. Anna tidak bisa mempunyai keturunan karena ia mandul. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap menyayangi Tsuna dan kakaknya, Giotto. _

_Anna sangat meyangi Tsuna dan Giotto. Namun, tetap saja tidak bisa memberikan kasih sayang yang lebih disebabkan oleh kesibukannya sebagai penyanyi. Ia harus bolak-balik dari Jepang ke Inggris. _

_Merasa tidak ada kerjaan, Tsuna keluar dari kamarnya dan turun kelantai satu. Dibawah ia mendengar ada suara dentingan piano terdengar. Ia mengikuti kearah suara itu berasal. Dan akhirnya ia sampai keruangan dimana ia melihat seseorang bermain piano._

_Iemitsu sengaja menaruh piano diruangan itu disebabkan pertama, karena ruangan itu kosong dan Iemitsu tidak ingin ruangan itu dibiarkan kosong begitu saja. Kedua, dikarenakan Anna bisa bermain piano dan Iemitsu ingin Anna menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengajari anak perempuannya itu untuk belajar bermain piano. Anna sangat sibuk dan akhirnya ia tidak bisa mengajari Tsuna untuk bermain piano._

_Tsuna mengintip ruangan itu dan melihat bocah laki-laki yang lebih tua tiga tahun dari dirinya, dengan rambut kuning mayonnaise dan kedua matanya yang berwarna biru sapphire. _

_Permainan bocah itu terhenti dan ia melihat kearah Tsuna yang berdiri didepan pintu._

"_Tsunayoshi…" ucapnya. Tsuna kaget. Ternyata ia tahu Tsuna telah melihat permainannya._

"_I-iya Alaude-nii," jawab Tsuna. _

"_Sedang apa kau berdiri disitu. Ayo masuk!" ucap bocah yang bernama Alaude itu. Kemudian Tsuna menuruti perintah Alaude dan duduk disebelahnya._

"_Alaude-nii bisa main piano ya?" ucap Tsuna sembari melihat jari-jari Alaude menyentuh tuts-tuts piano. Alaude mengangguk dan melanjutkan permainannya yang tadi terhenti karena kedatangan Tsuna. _

_Lagu yang dimainkan Alaude sangatlah indah. Walaupun lagu itu hanya pendek dan diulang-ulang. Namun, tetap Tsuna menyukainya._

"_Ini, judul lagunya apa?" Tanya Tsuna. _

"_Once upon a time," jawab Alaude. 'Once upon a time ya?' pikir Tsuna dalam hati. Ia menatap Alaude lekat-lekat. Kemudian memalingkan wajahnya yang merah padam. Alaude melihat kearah Tsuna dan merasa tingkah Tsuna sangatlah aneh._

"_Tsunayoshi," panggil Alaude dan Tsuna langsung menjawab panggilan Alaude. _

"_Kamu mau belajar piano?" tanyanya. Wajah Tsuna langsung berseri-seri kemudian Tsuna langsung mengangguk, mengiyakan tawaran Alaude. Alaude mengajari Tsuna dasar piano. Tuts-tutsnya, cara meletakkan jari yang benar, dan membaca not balok. Untung saja diruangan itu ada buku piano "John Thompson" part satu. Tsuna bisa memainkannya sampai beberapa lagu dan menguras banyak waktu karena Tsuna banyak menimbulkan kesalahan. Namun Alaude tetap sabar menghadapi Tsuna._

"_Tadaima," terdengar suara bocah berumur 7 tahun dari arah pintu ruangan tempat Alaude dan Tsuna berada. Bocah laki-laki itu memiliki rambut berwarna hitam legam dengan model yang hamper sama dengan model rambut Alaude. _

"_Ahh…Kyo-nii, okaerinasai," jawab Tsuna yang kemudian tersenyum kepada bocah itu._

"_Okaeri," jawab Alaude singkat._

"_Ne~~ Tsunayoshi-chan, sedang apa kau duduk disitu dan disebelahnya pula," omel Hibari yang baru saja pulang sekolah._

"_Apa urusanmu?" tanya Alaude sambil memicingkan alisnya ke Hibari._

"_Ahhh….tadaima!" seru anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengan Alaude dan memiliki model rambut yang sama seperti Tsuna namun warna rambut anak laki-laki itu kuning keemasan._

"_Oniichan!" seru Tsuna yang kemudian berlari kearah kakaknya itu dan memeluknya._

"_Apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan?" Tanya pemuda berambut emas yang bernama Sawada Giotto._

"_Alaude-nii mengajarkanku bermain piano," jawab Tsuna senang. Giotto yang melihat adiknya senang, ikut senang juga. Ia melihat kea rah Alaude yang masih duduk didepan piano. Ia tersenyum ke Alaude. "Grazie Alaude," ucap Giotto. "Ya" jawab Alaude pelan.

* * *

_

**SU-ZU-KU~~~~~~~~~~**

**Sorry nggak bisa bikin panjang lebar masa lalunya dikarenakan ide limit dan gak tau mau ngetik apa lagi. Oke, jadi intinya Kyoya, Alaude, dan Daemon temenan sama Tsuna dan Giotto sejak kecil. Kalo Mukuro kenalnya pas Tsuna kelas berapa saya lupa *dihajar masa* liat aja di chap.1. **

**Mungkin ada (banyak) sekali kesalahan saya tolong di REPHIEWWW! Dan apa pendapat anda tentang chapter 3 ini. Saya udah ngetik chap 4 nya sih, Cuma mau nanya aja bagusnya kayak apa nih chap 4 nya. Yang jelas belum mau bikin chap masa lalu, soalnya sengaja dirahasiain. Nufufufufufufufu…..**

**Ja, **_**arrivederci.**_


End file.
